ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Web-Head/The Wall-Crawling Web-Head
The Wall-Crawling Web-Head is the first issue of the comic series Web-Head. Transcript Peter is seen sleeping when his alarm clock goes off. He stops it and gets out of bed, brushing his teeth before crawling into the attic, which has a person-shaped punching bag hanging from the ceiling. Peter takes off his shirt, revealing he has quite a toned body for his age, before punching the scarecrow. *'Peter (narration):' My name is Peter Parker. I'm sixteen-years-old, I attend Midtown High, and I am a superhero named Spider-Man. But you knew that, right? 'course you did. I always wake up two hours before my Aunt May and four hours before school. That way I get to train on the punching bag for as long as I want. Peter stops punching the dummy when he hears a door open up downstairs. He puts his shirt back on and takes glasses out of his pocket, putting them on too. He crawls out of the attic and walks up to Aunt May. *'Peter: '''Hey Aunt May! *'May:' Peter, were you in the attic again? *'Peter:' I'm up there for a good reason, trust me. *'May:' Wait where you... *'Peter:' No! Get your mind out of the gutter, I wouldn't do that. *'May:' It's a perfectly normal thing for a boy your age. Peter opens his mouth to respond but ends up closing it again. * '''Peter:' Uhhh, I'm late for school. * May: You've got a good two hours left. Peter looks at May before slowly walking back into his room. It then cuts to Peter walking outside, eating a piece of french toast, May waving goodbye to him. When she closes the door, Peter ducks around a corner, putting on his suit and swinging off. *'Peter (narration):' Well, today got off to a weird start, but if there's one thing that always brightens my day it's swinging around the city! why else do you think I do it so much? It's so soothing. Peter lands on top of a building, looking out at Midtown High. He gets ready to spin a web only to hear a police siren. He then sees a large number of police cars rush by him on the other side of the building. *'Peter: '''They're heading to Fisk Industries... Peter looks at his school, then the other road the cars drove down. He does this again before sliding down his glove and checking the time. He sits there for a bit and thinks before swinging after the police cars. * '''Peter:' Hmmm, what's more important, getting good grades or saving the city from a potential disaster? Outside of Fisk Industries is all of the police cars and a large number of armed police officers. Spider-Man lands on one of the cars, everyone turning to face him. *'Peter:' Heya boys. *'Police Officer:' Spider-Man? what're you doing here? *'Peter: '''I could ask you the same question. *'Police Officer:' We're here to take down the Kingpin. *'Peter (narration):' Kingpin? Wilson Fisk was always pretty good at hiding who he was underneath his whole polite businessman act, so how did they find him out...? (speaking) So, uh, how did you figure him out? *'Police Officer:' We got someone that squealed. Now the Kingpin's cover is blown. *'Peter (narration): Ha! after years of being on top, that's all it took to tear him down? *'Police Officer: '''Fisk knows we know though and he's gone nuts. We sent some guys in there to handle him and none of them have come out. *'Peter: 'I'm on it, officer. Peter hops off the car and crawls into Fisk Industries. He then notices several Fisk goons holding the sent cops hostage. *'Henchman #1: 'So where do you think Fisk will go after this? *'Henchman #2: 'Probably change his name and move to Rome. That's what I'd do. *'Henchman #3: That's probably his only option at this point. If he stays every enemy he has is gonna come after him. While the goons have their conversation, Peter pulls out three web fluid containers and webs all three of them into a ball, chucking it at the henchmen. The ball bursts into a giant amount of web, holding all of them in place. Peter then jumps in front of them. *'Peter: '''I call that the web bomb! I don't get to use it very often cause it takes a lot of fluid but I'm packing some extra today. Peter unties the hostages. *'Peter: Go, I can handle this. They run out of the building and Peter walks around, finding a map on a wall. He points at Fisk's office before entering the door to his right and running through a hallway, bursting into a room which is revealed to be full of goons. He hears a noise and turns, revealing even more goons entered the room behind him. *'''Peter: Thirty-five versus one... I think I can handle that. I fought worse. They two groups charge at Peter, who begins battling them. He takes out quite a few without much effort, with the next few clearly becoming angrier and trying much harder due to this. One man charges at him screaming but Peter webs his face and swings him into a few other people. *'Peter: '''Temper, temper. You can't punch your problems away, you know. A man jumps on Peter's back but he slams his back into the wall, knocking the man off before continuing the fight, taking out more and more men. *'Peter: You know, if your plan was to bruise my knuckles then your succeeding. *'''Man: '''Shut up! The man comes up behind Peter, cracking a piece of wood over his head and shattering it. Peter picks up what's left of the wood, throwing it at the man before once again continuing the fight. The people try harder and harder, with Peter quickly adapting to their tactics. By the end of the fight, Peter is left gasping for air. He looks at the final five henchmen, who all lean against the wall, not wanting to fight him. * '''Peter: If you want to live, run away. The men look at each other and make a pathway for Peter, who walks past them and through a door, the men running once he's gone. Peter begins walking up a fleet of stairs, stopping to catch his breath before he does. When he reaches the top, his Spider-Sense goes off. *'Peter: '''Spidey-Sense... The door in front of Peter is blown up. Peter is thrown back on to the ground and sees a large man with an odd looking gun standing above him. * '''Peter:' Fisk? The dust clears, revealing the man's face. *'Demolition Expert:' Not quite there yet, buddy. *'Peter:' Right, I forgot. There's always a mini-boss before the main event... If you want, you can just quit now and I can just take Fisk out, or we can fight and I can publicly humiliate you. The demolition expert points his gun at Peter, firing an over-sized bullet which Peter dodges as it explodes behind him. *'Peter:' Public humiliation it is then. He fires webs at the demolition expert, who rips them off instantly before firing a few more bullets, which Peter manages to outrun. *'Peter: '''Kinda feels like you're hurting your boss' building more than you are me. *'Demolition Expert:' He won't care when I bring your chunks to him! *'Peter:' Every criminal I face says something along those lines but, if you haven't noticed, I'm not dead. In fact, I've never felt better. My regenerative healing fact took care of a good chunk of the wounds I got. The demolition expert loads his gun and attempts to fire it. Peter webs the gun, causing it to backfire and blow up in his hand, sending him flying. *'Peter:' Plus nobody that egotistical ends up winning the fight. Peter finds another map, once again pointing at Fisk's office. *'Peter: Alright. Final boss time. Unless there's a boss rush before him, I guess... Peter walks off and it suddenly cuts to the very top floor where Wilson Fisk is seen tending to some flowers. He hears a ding behind him and Peter steps out of an elevator. *'''Peter: Boo. *'Fisk:' Good morning, Spider-Man. I was wondering when you'd show up. You always do... but we both know this might be our last fight. *'Peter: '''You've been found out, Fisk. The word's out about the Kingpin. *'Fisk: That's exactly my point. So that's why I intend to give this my all... Fisk grins and pushes a button on the top of his cane. Turrets begin firing at Peter, who leaps on to the ceiling and webs them all up before leaping at Fisk, who pushes another button on his cane, a glass wall quickly coming from the ground and stopping Peter from hitting him. However, Peter continues hitting the glass over and over until it shatters, managing to get in two hits on Fisk before the shards even hit the ground. The two continue their fight for quite some time, Fisk becoming angrier and angrier until Peter kicks him so hard he hits a window and cracks it. Fisk pushes one last button on his cane, with the entire final floor blowing up and collapsing on top of them. All of the officers below are shocked and horrifying, only for them to hear something, revealing Peter walking out of Fisk Industries carrying the knocked out Kingpin on his back. He lets go of Fisk, who slips off his back and on to the floor. He then swings off. *'Peter (narration): '''Man... Kingpin's beat. That guy was my archenemy for ages. I mean, I'm happy he's going to prison but it's... I'm slightly terrified to know what's going to come next. Peter lands on the same building he was on before, looking out at Midtown High. *'Peter (narration): 'Okay, now it's time to-- The bell rings and everyone begins leaving the school. *'Peter: And that's another day missed...